Janji, Hukuman
by katsuriya
Summary: "Judal-chan!" seru Kougyoku lantang, sukses menarik perhatian pemuda bermata merah di depannya. "Aku tidak peduli, jika itu naif atau tidak, bahkan jika itu sangat aneh sekalipun. Tapi janji tetaplah janji! Jika ada yang mengingkarinya, ia harus diberi hukuman. Jadi hukum aku seperti biasanya, Judal-chan! Hukum aku!" /JuKou Friendship /oneshot


**Disclaimer: MAGI belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka**

**.**

**.**  
><strong>Warning(s)!: possbly OOC, plot cepat(?), character death<br>.**

**.**  
><strong>Selamat membaca!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Judal-chan!"<p>

Suara seorang gadis memecah lamunannya. Tanpa menoleh pun, pemuda berambut hitam panjang bernama Judal itu tahu seseorang berambut merah sedang berlari menghampirinya.

"Judal-chan, kau mau kemana?! Tunggu!"

Gadis itu berteriak panik, mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat pemuda yang tadi duduk di bawah pohon itu mulai beranjak, hendak pergi karena sedang merasa malas untuk bertemu orang lain. Di sudut matanya, Judal bisa melihat rambut merah gadis itu −yang diikat seperti telinga kelinci− turut melompat-lompat seiring si empunya melangkahkan kakinya.

"Judal-chan.. Hh.. Hh.. Tunggu.. Hh.." ucap gadis itu sambil terengah-engah saat berhasil mencapai tempat tujuannya. "Jangan pergi! Duduk disini. Ayolah duduk lagi!"

Judal menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Untuk apa kemari? Aku sedang malas, Kougyoku."

Gadis yang dipanggil Kougyoku cemberut. "Aku hanya ingin ngobrol. Sudah lama aku tidak menjengukmu, Judal-chan. Tapi saat aku kesini, kau malah berkeliaran di luar kamarmu. Aku dan para perawat mencarimu kemana-mana!"

Judal mengalihkan mata bermanik merahnya dari tatapan kesal Kougyoku. Daripada kesal, bagi Judal itu lebih seperti tatapan khawatir.

"Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Lihat? Aku bahkan bisa berjalan sejauh ini dari kamar itu. Kalian tak perlu berlebihan. Aku tidak lemah."

"Tapi penyakitmu bisa meledak kapan saja!"

Mata Judal melebar, seiring dengan tangan Kougyoku yang refleks menutup mulutnya setelah sadar apa yang dikatakannya adalah kata-kata terlarang.

"M-maaf.."

Judal menutup matanya. Merasakan angin musim gugur yang terasa lebih dingin dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Kemudian ia mulai melangkahkan kaki kurusnya menuju gedung di belakangnya.

"E-eh?"

Kougyoku yang bingung dan masih merasa bersalah hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

**.**

**.**

**###**

**.**

**.**

"Ne, Judal-chan.." panggil Kougyoku saat mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan serba putih dengan sedikit sentuhan biru-kehijauan. "..maaf soal yang tadi."

Kougyoku menunduk, masih berdiri di belakang pintu masuk sementara Judal telah duduk di ranjang, menghadap jendela. Lama tak ada tanggapan dari yang bersangkutan, Kougyoku hendak bicara lagi sebelum telinganya samar-samar mendengar suara dari pemuda di depannya.

Suara tawa. Sangat pelan, hampir tak terdengar.

Kougyoku mendekati Judal, berusaha memastikan pendengarannya. Ia melangkah hati-hati, hampir tanpa suara seperti takut jika pertemuan lantai dengan sepatunya membuat bunyi yang menenggelamkan suara tawa itu.

Gadis bermata magenta itu sudah cukup dekat untuk memastikan bahwa tawa itu memang dari Judal, dan kini dahinya makin mengernyit.

"Judal-chan?"

"Ha-haha.."

Suara tawanya lebih jelas sekarang. Makin jelas, kemudian memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Kougyoku makin bingung. Judal memang sering berbuat yang aneh-aneh, dan tindakannya tak mudah ditebak. Tapi tetap saja Kougyoku merasa aneh dengan tawa ini.

Kougyoku membuka mulutnya lagi, namun perkataan Judal menghentikannya.

"Menurutku, memang lebih baik kalau tidak ada janji seperti itu."

Mata Kougyoku melebar dalam kebingungan dan keterkejutan. "Hee?"

Judal melirik teman masa kecilnya yang kini telah menjadi seorang gadis. Walaupun masih kekanakan, tapi―

"Tak ada orang yang berjanji untuk tidak membicarakan penyakit −apalagi kematian− jika mereka tinggal lama di rumah yang penuh dengan orang sekarat." Judal melempar senyum mengejek. "Kau terlalu naif, Kougyoku. Dulu, dan sekarang, samasekali tak berubah."

Judal mengangkat kakinya, lalu duduk bersila di atas kasur. Kembali menatap keluar jendela, melihat daun-daun berguguran meninggalkan batang mereka yang perlahan terlihat menyedihkan.

_Sebentar lagi musim dingin. Bisakah aku.._

"Judal-chan!" seru Kougyoku lantang, sukses menarik perhatian pemuda bermata merah di depannya. "Aku tidak peduli, jika itu naif atau tidak, bahkan jika itu sangat aneh sekalipun. Tapi janji tetaplah janji! Jika ada yang mengingkarinya, ia harus diberi hukuman. Jadi hukum aku seperti biasanya, Judal-chan! Hukum aku!"

Pancaran mata Kougyoku yang sungguh berapi-api saat meminta hukuman membuat Judal geli. Ia ingin sekali tertawa saat ini. Tapi ia lebih memilih menanggapi Kougyoku dengan wajah serius yang cukup menakutkan.

"Benar-benar tidak berubah." Judal beranjak mendekati Kougyoku sementara gadis itu diam tak bergerak, merasa kaku akibat aura gelap Judal. "Kalau begitu, hukumanmu.." Judal mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kougyoku. Gadis itu bisa mendengar nafas Judal yang tiba-tiba menjadi agak berat dan tak teratur.

"J-Judal-chan? S-sebaiknya kau―ah!"

_**Bruk!**_

Tiba-tiba tubuh Judal ambruk ke arah Kougyoku sehingga gadis itu hilang keseimbangan dan tubuhnya membentur lantai dengan Judal berada di atasnya.

"Judal-chan! Judal-chan!"

Kougyoku berusaha mengambil posisi duduk, mengangkat tubuh Judal yang lemas. Matanya terpejam dan wajahnya sangat pucat. Alarm bahaya berbunyi nyaring di kepala Kougyoku.

_Pucat sekali. Aku harus panggil dokter!_

"Dokter! Dokter!" teriaknya, seraya berusaha bangkit dan membopong Judal ke ranjangnya. Namun membebaskan diri dari himpitan tubuh Judal saja sudah membuatnya kesulitan.

_Bertahanlah, Judal-chan!_

Berhasil. Kougyoku segera melompat untuk menekan bel darurat di sebelah ranjang Judal, namun belum sempat ia berdiri, sebuah tangan pucat menahannya.

"H-hukuman.. mu.."

Judal bicara di sela-sela nafasnya yang berat. Kougyoku tak bisa mengartikan tatapan Judal. Ia dengan cepat beralih dan sukses menekan bel untuk memanggil dokter dan para perawat.

"Nanti saja bicarakan itu, Judal-chan. Apapun itu, seberat apapun hukuman itu, akan kulakukan. Tapi sekarang, kumohon bertahanlah. Agar kau bisa memberitahukan hukuman itu dan melihatku melakukannya."

**.**

**.**

**###**

**.**

**.**

"Ne, Judal-chan," ucap Kougyoku lirih. Ia menunduk, poni menutupi wajahnya yang kini tanpa emosi. "Jadi, apa hukumanku?"

Hening. Hanya ada suara angin dan dedaunan coklat yang berguguran, menari-nari sebelum jatuh ke tanah. Beberapa yang terbang cukup tinggi, kehilangan arah hingga terbawa masuk ke tengah ruangan melalui jendela yang terbuka. Langit senja tertutup awan kelabu, membawa hawa dingin, bersama mengantar mentari ke peraduannya.

"..-inikah?" Suara Kougyoku tercekat. "Beginikah hukuman yang kau berikan?"

Kougyoku menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha menahan emosi yang seperti akan meledak. Marah, sedih, kecewa, bersalah.

Kougyoku kini merasa dirinya benar-benar gadis bodoh dan tidak berguna.

"Kau tidak bisa begini, Judal-chan." Kougyoku menegakkan kepalanya, menatap Judal yang terbaring di ranjangnya. Dengan kelopak mata menutupi manik merah indahnya, dengan rambut hitam panjang yang kini tak lagi berkepang seperti biasa. Pucat, dingin―

―mati.

Tetes demi tetes air mengalir keluar dari mata Kougyoku. Turun ke pipinya dan berakhir membasahi gaun merah mudanya. "Kau― aku tidak bisa begini Judal-chan. Hukuman ini.. Hukuman ini.."

Tangisnya pecah. Memenuhi ruangan sama seperti tawa Judal sebelumnya.

_Ini terlalu berat. Hukuman ini terlalu berat bagiku, Judal.._

Kougyoku bangkit dari kursinya, perlahan mendekati Judal, menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat. Wajah yang sering dihiasi senyum mengejek, namun tampak manis saat tertidur. Tangannya terulur, meraih pipi pucat itu. Mengelus rambut hitam itu, kemudian tersenyum dalam air matanya.

"Tapi jika memang ini keputusanmu, akan kulakukan."

Kougyoku meraih tubuh Judal ke dalam pelukannya.

_Akan kulakukan. Meski aku tak bisa melihat kau mengawasiku, akan kulakukan._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Aku mengawasimu, Kougyoku._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

"Ne, Judal-chan. Maaf, aku sudah menjatuhkan kuemu," ucap anak perempuan berumur sepuluh tahun pada temannya. Temannya yang berambut hitam menanggapi.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu, dengan satu syarat."

Kata-kata itu sukses membuat mata anak perempuan itu berbinar. "Apa syaratnya? Akan kulakukan!" serunya lantang tanpa pikir panjang.

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang tengah menggambar di pasir tersenyum mengejek. "Kau terlalu penurut, Kougyoku." Ia bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya. "Berjanjilah padaku."

Kougyoku memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. "Hah?"

"Berjanjilah padaku, jika seandainya terjadi sesuatu padaku, kau tidak boleh bicara soal kemungkinan terburuk. Kalau kau ingkar janji, hukuman yang berat menunggumu."

Judal ingin tertawa melihat Kougyoku mengangguk mantap tanpa bertanya apapun. "Ya! Aku janji!" serunya. "Eh, tapi sesuatu seperti apa itu, Judal-chan?"

Judal menatap mata jernih Kougyoku yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya dengan jelas. Angin berhembus kencang menerbangkan dedaunan kering kecoklatan.

"..aku juga tidak tahu.."

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mampir dan membaca fic ini hingga akhir. Salam persahabatan!<p>

08-07-2014  
>Nato Apple<p> 


End file.
